Happy Anniversary
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: This is a little something I wrote for a contest at Merge: A Monica and Chandler fan club at the wonderful Friends-Boards.


**This is a little something I wrote for a contest at Merge: A Monica and Chandler fan club at the wonderful Friends-Boards.**

Happy Anniversary

Monica groaned as she pulled out another container of marinara sauce. She wasn't even suppose to be working but Javu had been quite busy tonight and one of the suchefs called in sick so she was called to fill in. The phone rang no one else was bothering to answer it "Am I the only one who hears that" she yelled. The kitchen staff stared at her. "I'm not putting a dollar in the jar" she commented answering the phone. "Hello" she barked into the phone. "Hey honey having a bad day" Monica smiled when she heard her husband" voice. "Its the worst" she whined "Its our anniversary and I'm stuck here when I should be with you"

Chandler hated hearing her so sad but he knew what he had planned would make her forget about her bad day. "I know sweeite, its okay we'll celebrate when you get home" Monica sighed "I don't get off until 10" "So I'll wait up" that made her smile "Okay" she saw one of the suchefs making a mistake. She groaned "I gotta go honey I swear I have to do everything myself if I want it done right" He laughed "Okay, Happy anniversary Mon" "Happy anniversary Chandler, I love you" "Love you too babe" Monica hung up and went back to work counting the minutes until she could go home to Chandler.

At a quarter to 11 Monica made her way up to her apartment. She had gotten out of work later than she thought. She figured Chandler had gone to bed so she dug out her keys letting herself in. She gasped at the sight before her. The apartment was filled with candles much like the night they got engaged. "Hey beautiful" Monica jumped she then saw Chandler come out of their bedroom dressed in a blue shirt and black suit holding a single long stem rose. "I..I can't believe you did this" she whispered "Its beautiful" he smiled "Not as beautiful as you" he handed her the rose. She laughed "Please I just got off a 9 hour shift at the restaurant I look like hell" "No you don't you look gorgeous, you always look gorgeous to me" Monica smiled "You're so sweet"

"Yeah well I am part bunny remember" Chandler joked. Monica laughed again. Chandler turned on the radio a familiar song began to play "Wanna dance" he whispered offering her his hand. "With you always" she smiled taking his hand. "You look wonderful tonight" Chandler whispered a line from the song in her ear. Monica sighed happily as she danced in her husband's arms. The music stopped but they didn't "I have a surprise for you" Chandler whispered "Put your hand in my pocket" "Chandler! No!" Monica squealed. He laughed "No its not that I promise" she sighed "Fine" she reached in his pocket while they still swayed gently to the silence.

She felt a small velvet box. She pulled it out and looked at it "Uh honey you know you already proposed right" she teased. He smiled "Yeah I think I vaguely remember that" She playfully hit him. "So then what is it" he shrugged "Try opening it and you'll find out" she gave him a look as she opened it. She gasped as she stopped swaying looking at the content of the box. "Its a mother's ring you add your kids birthstones to it " he told her "I know we don't have any kids yet but I was thinking maybe we could change that" She looked at him with tears in her eyes "Chandler ar...are you saying what I think you're saying" He nodded "Wanna have a baby with me" he whispered taking the ring from her slipping it on her finger.

"Yes" Monica whispered tears running down her face. Chandler hugged her "So wanna go work on baby Bing" he asked with a grin. She smiled reaching for his hand and leading him to their bedroom. A little later they laid in each other's arms. "Thank you Chandler" Monica whispered "For what?" he asked "For giving me the best anniversary" he smiled "Its only the best for you" "Happy anniversary Mon" "I love you" he kissed her. "Happy anniversary Chandler" "I love you too" she whispered back.

The End! Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
